Ignacio Peña y el Heredero de Gryffindor
by G.J.Molina
Summary: La continuacion de la famosa saga de Harry Potter, sobre un niño de Chile que es invitado al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, y va descubriendo todo lo referente a la magia, y secretos. Ademas tendras mas aventuras y romances! Que esperas Leelo ;o


La Carta CAPITULO 1

**La Carta **CAPITULO 1

Surcando los Aires de la noche, con sus vivos y llamativos ojos de color amarillo, vuela por sobre el Océano Atlántico, una lechuza de color marrón, la cual se perdía entre el oscuro y profundo cielo estrellado.  
Quien pensaría que consigo llevaría un mensaje para un lugar tan lejano como Sudamérica. La lechuza a toda prisa, pasa por sobre la Selva Amazónica de Brasil.  
Mientras que en ese mismo momento, en un remoto lugar llamado Chile, en su habitación un pequeño chiquillo, de una cabellera de color relativamente negro, y hasta el cuello descendía muchos mechones de cabello, también sobre sus orejas 2 patillas caían de manera delgada y solo hasta la altura de su nariz, con sus ojos cafés profundos, jugaba en su computador un juego de carreras de autos. El chico muy emocionado al jugar, de pronto algo desde el piso de abajo desvió su atención de manera alarmante.

― Entiende de una vez! No tengo ni un poco de Dinero!!  
― MENTIROSO!, se que estas juntando dinero para ella…  
― De que hablas mujer! ―contesta el hombre con su frente sudando, incluso de manera exagerada―.  
La Mujer intentando relajarse de su furia, decide seguir con lo que a continuación iba a decir.

― Se lo que tienes con Lucia, ya me eh enterado ―sentencia la mujer, con los ojos hinchados, casi a punto de estallar en lagrimas―

El hombre estaba con la mirada alocada, dirigía su vista hacia todos lados, de pronto se fija en las lámparas que colgaban en el pequeño _livin_g. El lugar estaba iluminado de manera tenue, con sus paredes pintadas de color rosa palo, lo cual le daba un aspecto de encierro a esa morada. Entre el hombre y su mujer, una mesa bastante maltratada, estorbaba el paso, sobre esta misma, se hallaba un florero sin ninguna flor que le diese algo de color al frío y tenso ambiente en que se desarrollaba la amarga discusión.

Sobre su Cama el chico lloraba con intensidad, perturbado por la discusión de sus padres. A un lado quedo su juego en el computador, y sus fantasías, la realidad de este muchacho es muy triste y desesperante. Perturbado, sin saber que hacer en ese momento, quiere escapar de su vida… Sale corriendo rápidamente de su pálida habitación, y se dirige al primer piso, bajando por la larga escalera.  
Los Padres no se percatan de que el chico bajaba, y de un momento a otro, el muchacho de Negra cabellera, pasa corriendo a su lado.

― IGNACIO!! VEN DE INMEDIATO AQUÍ! ―Grito con Furiosa Voz la Madre―.  
― PENDEJO DE MIERDA! VEN AQUÍ! ―Grita su padre con tono agresivo―.

Ignacio no tomo en cuenta ninguno de los comentarios de sus padres, El ya estaba acostumbrado a este trato para todas las cosas y situaciones que le sucedían.

La estrellada noche, alumbrada con la Luna, brillaba con esplendor, haciendo meditar a Ignacio sobre su situación, A veces… le gustaría que mágicamente todo en su familia y en su vida se arreglara. Dirigiéndose hacia una banca en la plaza que estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, piensa en que será de él al momento de que llegue a su hogar, ¿Lo Retarían?, eso era mas que obvio…  
Ese día había ocurrido una protesta, y muchos "_flytes_" aprovechándose de la ocasión, se excusaban para hacer grandes destrozos y robar y asaltar a las personas. La calle se encontraba sin iluminación consecuencia de la protesta, seguramente algún "_punky_" habría estado involucrado, con sus típicos "atentados" a los postes de luz, o Transformadores de corriente.  
Ignacio seguía pensando en lo que le estaba pasando, para tener 11 años era bastante maduro en algunos sentidos, su experiencia vivida le ah dado ciertas cualidades, algunas para mejor y otras no tanto.  
― Porque… no comprendo porque a mi… Porque no puedo… POR QUE NO PUEDO TENER UNA VIDA NORMAL!! ―Grita con desespero, rompiendo a llorar―. Mirando el cielo en su plenitud, se concentra en una estrella que brillaba más que las otras a su alrededor. Ignacio pensaba que seria bueno estar a esa distancia de sus problemas, de su familia, de su realidad…

Cuando alguien desea cosas y obra con gran pasión, puedes conseguirlas… Pero si en tu interior corre sangre mágica las posibilidades de poder llegar a ese deseo, aumentan considerablemente. Quien pensaría que alguien de un lugar tan remoto, como lo es Chile, pudiese tener esa excepcional condición. Ignacio pudo llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía la remota idea de que era lo que le sucedía a sus padres, solo sabia que no podría aguantar más en ese estado.

Cansado ya del frío viento que empezaba a correr esa noche, decidió entrar a su casa. En ese tiempo el Frío se hacia muy pesado, ya que háyase en pleno invierno. Ignacio con cautela, se introduce dentro de su casa, al darse cuenta de que nada ni nadie le esperaba, se pudo relajar… Ya muy cansado, pues la hora en la que subía las escaleras, marcaba las 1 de la mañana. Estaba agotado de su largo y estresante día.  
Aparte de tener que lidiar con los problemas de su familia, debía soportar a sus entupidos compañeros en el colegio, que le molestaban siempre por estar solo, pero el prefería eso, estar con "niños tontos" que pensaban en muchas tonterías.

Ya en su cuarto decide por fin retirarse a dormir. Echándole una mirada al reloj que colgaba en su habitación, que indicaba con una corta y delgada línea apuntaba a un negro número 1 y otra línea mas larga, apuntaba al número 12. Ignacio al fijarse en la hora a la cual el decidía dormir, se vio impresionado, y siguió abriendo su cama. En ese momento un estruendoso golpe en su ventana distrae toda su atención, dejando caer la almohada que recientemente había tomado. En su ventana se asomaba una lechuza de un plumaje brillante, que le miraba fijamente. Ignacio se dispuso a abrir la ventana cuando noto que golpearía con su pico aquel vidrio que los separaba. La Lechuza entro a la habitación dando muchas vueltas en el aire, cerca del techo casi choca con la lámpara que colgaba en la habitación. Decide parar sobre el teclado del computador, haciendo bastante ruido con las múltiples teclas a las cuales estaba presionando.  
Ignacio se dirige a ella, al verle pudo notar que en su diminuta pata llevaba amarrada un sobre. Ignacio no sabia que hacer, si dejarla ahí, o , abrirla para saber que era. Es cuando la lechuza comienza a mirarlo fijamente,…, Ignacio comprende que debe sacar el sobre de entre las amarras. Ignacio desamarra con mucho cuidado aquel doblado papel, el cual hacia notar un escudo en la solapa, en la cual se distinguían 4 animales: Un León, Una Serpiente, Un Tejon, y Un Cuervo; mas por abajo estaba un Lacrado con una "H" impuesta sobre la mancha de color rojo sobre aquel papel envejecido. Ignacio se motiva a leer el reverso del sobre, a lo cual sus ojos pudieron leer:

Sr. Ignacio Peña  
En su habitación del Segundo Piso  
1456# Vicuña Mackena  
Santiago  
Chile

Ignacio al ver su nombre háyase sorprendido de que un extraño sobre fuese dirigido hacia el. Una vez que haber comprobado que fuese dirijo a él, decide abrirlo, rompiendo el sello de lacra que resaltaba por sobre el papel protegiendo en su interior 2 hojas bien amarillas con bordes manchados con colores cafés y algunas arrugas. Ignacio decidió leer la primera la cual contenía el siguiente mensaje:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Directora: Minerva McGonagall (Antigua Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor y Profesora de Trasformaciones dentro del mismo colegio, además de ser la Sub Directora de Albus Dumbledore)

_Querido señor Peña:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de  
una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su  
lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

Muy cordialmente, Filius Flitwick

Director adjunto

Ignacio no entendió nada de lo que acababa de leer, no podía pasarse por la mente algo como esto ¿Cómo podria existir un Colegio de Magia y Hechicería?. Claramente debería tratarse de una broma, pensó Ignacio al momento. Pero motivado con la idea, decide leer la lista de equipo que se indicaba en la carta, la cual supuso era el otro papel.

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

-Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).  
A las túnicas de los alumnos se les podrá el color respectivo de su casa, por el interior de la misma, al igual que el bordado de la insignia correspondiente

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS:

Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

-_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

-_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

-_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

-_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

-_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

-_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

-_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble  
-_Magos Famosos de la Actualidad_, J.K.Rowling  
-_El arte de las defensas contra las artes oscuras_, Harold Expell

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS NO ES OBLIGACION, PERO SE ACONSEJA TENER UNA PARA QUE LE SEA MAS FAMILIAR USAR UNA PROPIA.

― A ver… Túnica?, Calderos?, Varita?, Historia de la Magia?, Escobas?... Que es esto. Como es posible que exista un lugar donde vendan tales cosas y uno nunca se haya dado cuenta, o siquiera me eh dado cuenta de que existe la magia o algo por el estilo ―. Pronunciaba Ignacio dudando mucho sobre la existencia de todo lo contenido en su carta.

Ignacio medito harto rato sobre esto… Será real?, o simplemente es una broma…? Al fin llego a una resolución. Sea cual sea la razón de que le llegase la carta o si existe o no existe, Ignacio vio la escapatoria y la excusa para arrancar de su vida, sus padres y de su casa. Fijándose en el calendario que colgaba por detrás de la cuadrada pantalla de su computador, se da cuenta que la fecha de ingreso es en 5 días. Se vio angustiado por el poco tiempo que tenia para esto.

De un lapicero agarro un lápiz pasta de color negro, y en una hoja de cuaderno que saco de uno que estaba en un estante, escribió nada más que: 

_Si_

Ignacio Le amarro con el mismo cordel, este papel a la patita de la Brillante lechuza, y esta quedándose mirándolo salio volando por la ventana que Ignacio había olvidado cerrar. Ignacio no tenia idea de que era lo que iba a hacer, pero decidido a irse de su casa agarra una mochila e introduce unas cuantas prendas, algo de dinero, un lápiz y un cuaderno. Puso la alarma a las 6 de la Mañana, quería irse a la mañana siguiente, y muy temprano.


End file.
